tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie/Power
Powers & Abilities ''General Physical Powers & Abilities General Magical Powers & Abilities Demodragon Physical Powers & Abilities '''Alpha Demodragon Physiology: '''Rasmus's a very powerful cross-breed of demon and dragon and the alpha of his pack making his overall powers and abilities superior to the rest of his pack. Due to hybrid vigor abilities Rasmus are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born demon and dragon. *'Superior Physical and Mental Condition: Rasmus's bodily functions are vastly enhanced to the pinnacle of superhuman conditioning and perfection through a lifetime of extremely intense training regimen and a strict-nutritional diet. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability, senses, intelligence, and healing time were greatly heightened as much as possible for superhuman being **'''Immense Strength: Rasmus superior strength's at superhuman level allowing him to lift 100 tons and beyond. His strength allow him to easily move extremely heavy objects with ease. He has perfect control of his strength as he is able to handle fragile object without trouble. He is able to break concrete walls while punching it, lift heavy debris, crushing a person with a iron shield and knocking down a cage door with one kick. **'Immense Stamina: '''Rasmus's body generates no fatigue toxins during activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina, virility, libido, willpower, tenacity, vigor, vitality and pain tolerance. 'Demodragon Mental Powers & Abilities' '''Superhuman Sensory System:' Rasmus has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of daemon and dragon race. *''Enhanced Hearing'' *''Enhanced Sense of Smell'' *''Enhanced Vision'' *''Enhanced Taste'' *''Enhanced Touch'' 'Demodragon Magical Powers & Abilities' Demodraconification': '''This's a rare ability of' Rasmus Shadewalker. This ability allow him to transform himself and others into demodragon hybrid with the same powers and abilities and traits of the Demodragon. '''Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: '''Rasmus's extremely intelligent and clever genius with very high IQ that supassed all mortal minds and even match even the most intellectual of the Dwemer Race; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to mortal mind as he can solve problem or analyzed situation in a near-instantaneous second without much problem. '''Master Weapon Specialist: Rasmus display immense prowess and skills with all kinds of weapon, both mundane and exotic alike. *''Axe '' Mastery: Rasmus is extremely skilled in the use of axe; with his axe he was able to swiftly slice off the hand of Champion of Boethiah before the later could even reacted and later casually decapitated him at the same time. He also managed to cut down multiple highly skilled Thalmor agents who been sent to hunt him down.'' *Warhammer Mastery: '''Rasmus is also similarly skilled in the use of warhammer with unparalleled mastery. He tends to wield even immensely heavy, full-length warhammer one-handed with fair wide but quick chops. His level of skill has been complimented by several esteemed hammermen/women, Ernse Llervu, who noted that his style is something not taught but developed by Rasmus himself. *'''''Sword Master 'Weaknesses' *'Arrogance: '''Rasmus is extremely arrogant that he had tendencies to underestimate his opponents which lead to his defeat *'Wrath: Rasmus has lost his temper quite a few times *'Sensory Overload: '''His senses are his greatest attributes but also his greatest weakness as his senses can be taking advantage off *'Power Incontinence: 'His vast powers is constant problem with him as powers are influence and thought of himself, so if he let his emotion control his state he could lose control of his power *'Item Dependency: 'To control his power he wears a special ring to control his vast uncontrollable powers, when he lose it his powers grow out of control to point of being walking supernova bomb that destory Tamirel. *'Mental Illness: 'Rasmus has numrerous mental illness that affect him and his ability to think clearly. *'Science-Based Weakness: 'Rasmus admit his powers is weaker against strictly science-based opponents. *'Magic-Induced Physical Changes: A fact not known by many people is that the use of magic takes a physical toll on its user. During his first lessons, Category:Subpages